Letters Home
by Everything In Its Right Place
Summary: Letters from Inuyasha a Japanese-American soldier in WW2 to Kagome back home. COMPLETE!


This is a story that I've had trouble with for a while. It was originally going to be letters from a Japanese-American girl to the soldier she was in love with. I thought it would be more affective the other way around. For historical notes, please see the author's note at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the series.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Oct. 28, 1942

Kagome,

I'm writing you this letter because I'm really worried, and there are just some things that I can't say to my mom. I hope you don't mind. I've been hearing some awful rumors lately that Japanese-Americans are being shoved in camps. That really pisses me off. Here I am in the middle of the Pacific on a big freaking tin can, fighting for them, and they throw my family and friends in a goddamn camp? I am more than appalled. Please write me back, Kagome. Please write me and tell me it's not true.

-Inuyasha-

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nov. 10, 1942

Kagome,

It's so cold tonight on this stupid ship, and my body hurts. They say that we're going to land soon. I sure hope so. I'm a Marine not a sailor. I hate these cramped quarters and these bastards I have to share a room with. They found out I was Japanese the other day. I thought they wouldn't know because of my hair and eyes. They're not your traditional colors, you know. Now they go around and call me a dirty Jap. A Jap! I am risking my life right alongside them and they have the nerve to call me a Jap. They treat me like the enemy. I'm an American, damn it, through and through. I told them so too today. They laughed. I hate them so much. God, it's so cold.

-Inuyasha-

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nov. 13, 1942

Kagome,

You won't believe it! You won't believe what those bastards did to me! In the middle of the night, they shoved a pillow over my face and started beating me. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them. They kept screaming at me, calling me a dirty Jap. I was screaming and cussing into the pillow. I could barely breathe, and they just kept beating me. When they finally took the pillow off, I yelled, "KUSO!" They beat me even harder. I will never speak Japanese again in my life. Never! I am bruised and cut everywhere. The medic bandaged me up, but he did a bad job. He hates me too. They all hate me. Remember when we took first aid in high school together? Remember how you used to bandage me up? Your hands were so gentle. I wish I were home so you could do it again, or that you were here. I really wish that you were here.

-Inuyasha-

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Nov. 26, 1942

Kagome,

We're supposed to land sometime this week. I'm so scared. I don't want to go out there. I don't want to die around all these people that hate me. The rumors of the camps won't go away either. I keep hearing about it. I can't imagine my mom sitting in squalor, crying without her husband or sons. It's not fair! We're all fighting for her. Why must she suffer? What has she ever done to anybody? She came to America to escape the hardships in Japan. Why would she be a risk to any type of security? And what about you? Did they pull you out of that college you worked so hard to get into? You were always so smart. It would be a shame to waste your mind. You could go so far in life. So much farther than I have. Why would they disrupt things like this? If my family isn't safe, if you aren't safe, what the hell am I fighting for?

-Inuyasha-

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dec. 1, 1943

Kagome,

I saw it today, for the first time, our homeland. It really is beautiful, just like we were always told. I never believed the stories until today. We trudged around all day, the other men cursing the land. They didn't see what I saw. I knew in the summer that the bare trees would be full of cherry blossoms and white plums. The high snow capped mountains are amazing. We passed a small Shinto shrine. I can't tell you how much I wanted to stop and ring the bell. Maybe I would have meditated, prayed for your safety, and just basked in that beautiful place. I kept marching, though, carrying around my heavy gun and heavier bag, listening to the others hating this wonderful place. I wish I could have come on better circumstances, maybe with you. We could have walked through Tokyo together, remembering stories our mothers told us. But I hear they are fire bombing that city, so maybe Hiroshima or Kyoto. It really doesn't matter. After we win this war, I will take you here, maybe we can walk through this forest when the trees are in bloom and sit at that shrine in the sunshine. That would be nice. As long as it's with you, it would be. I miss you so much.

-Inuyasha-

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Dec. 15, 1942

Kagome,

I killed a man today. I know it's weird to just come out and say it like that, but it's true. I shot him right in the head, and he dropped. I don't really know what he looked like. When I got to him, his face was gone. It was just a big star shaped hole. I picked up his tags. I can read Japanese, so I know his name. Koga Higarashi. That's your last name. He could have been related to you, and I blew his head off. I threw up right there. I've never felt so awful in my life. This isn't some enemy. These are real people. I just killed a real person. He could have had a wife, children even. Now he's just a corpse with a star shaped hole where his face should be. And it was my fault. I did this to him. I killed him! It could have been me, Kagome. He died holding his gun. It could have been me lying in that road. I have his tag in my pocket so that I will always remember. I'm so scared Kagome. I don't want to be here. I want to be home with you, sitting by the lake next to the playground your brother likes. I want to eat a burger. I want to laugh again. I want to see your face. I don't want to be here in this place, listening to guns going off all night. I feel so bad for putting this on paper and not telling you face to face, but I'm scared I will never get the chance, and I will die before you know. I love you, Kagome. I love you with every fiber of my being. You are the reason I am here. I came to protect you. All I want is your safety, your happiness. You're on my mind always. Through the forests, on the ship, before I fall asleep sitting up. I live for you. Please wait for me to come home and give this dead man's tag to you. We will remember together.

Always,

Inuyasha

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jan. 3, 1943

Kagome,

I'm coming home! I have only one more mission to complete. They still call me a Jap, and I have been fighting for so long. I've been killing. I've watched so many people die, but it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing else matters but the fact that I'm coming home to you. The first thing I'm going to do is kiss you, baby. Then I'm going to take you down to the courthouse, and we'll have a dirty Jap wedding. Then we'll have dirty Jap children. I can get a better job, maybe at a factory. You can finish college and be a teacher like you always wanted. We will all live together in a little house, and I will love our children, and I will love you until the day I die. I won't make you wait much longer, I promise. I'm coming home!

Love always,

Inuyasha

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Oct. 16, 1943

Dear Miss Kagome Higarashi,

We regret to inform you that that Private First Class Inuyasha Shikon was killed in action on January 8, 1943. Enclosed are seven letters that were on his person at the time of his death addressed to you. Also enclosed is a Japanese dog tag that was specifically to be delivered to you. We are very sorry for your loss.

Sincerely,

The United States Marine Core

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A/N: I tried to be pretty accurate in what is going on here. We did only occupy one part of Japan, Okinawa. Japanese-Americans were really put into internment camps in the mid-west. Although no Japanese-Americans were allowed to fight in the Pacific Theatre, the three regiments of them in the European Theatre were the most decorated soldiers in the whole war. They suffered from severe racism. That is really what this story was about. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review!


End file.
